bestitemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brianna's Revenge (Minigame)
Brianna's Revenge Brianna's Revenge is a Melee Combat/Farming based minigame. The story behind this minigame is that Brianna's brother and sister pulled a devastating prank on her dog, and Brianna wants revenge. Two teams must struggle to defeat Brianna in under 20 minutes. The teams must use their farming skills to create Weapons and Dogs. To begin this minigame, talk to Brianna's Sister/Brother. (You can only play this minigame in Oldschool Runescape.) Nothing is allowed to be taken into the minigame. It costs 2,000,000 GP to unlock this minigame. Requirements: 40 Farming, 100 combined Attack, Strength, and Defence. Location You can find Brianna's Sister at: Varrock West Mine (inbetween her bank runs) (Before 12:00 AM-5:59 AM GMT) Shantay Pass (6:00 AM GMT) Pirate's Hideout in Deep Wilderness (After 6:01 AM-12:00AM GMT) You can find Brianna's Brother at: Queen Black Dragon Lair (Tuesdays) Layout of the minigame There are 2 bases located west and east of Brianna's Lair. The bases are about the same distance as Lumbridge to Varrock to her lair on each side. The teams do not often interact with eachother.There is no direct attacking of an enemy. Brianna will send out minions on each side to attack the teams. The minions will only attack the side they are designated to, and they spawn east and left of Brianna's square. Playing the minigame At the start of the game, you will be automatically assigned to a team. The teams are Team Nigeria (Purple) and Team Homosexual (Green). You then must pick to be a Farmer or a Fighter. You may switch these classes anytime by talking to Brianna's Sister (Purple Team Leader) or Brianna's Brother (Green team leader). When you die, you have a respawn timer of 10 seconds. Playing a Farmer When you pick farmer, notice your prayer is 0, your hp is 1, and you cannot attack or pick up items. Get some seeds off the tables at spawn. Get atleast 40 Sword Seeds and 1 Dog seed. As a farmer, you and your Farmer buddies must work to grow special crops. The more Farmers tending to a crop, the faster it will grow. Refer to this table: There are 2 crops available to grow: There are 6 Sword patches and 1 Dog patch.''' EXP '''is not shared by all farmers tending, it is given out all the same. This is a great way to train farming, even though it is very gay, as Gnomes will stop you from tending the farm. Playing a Fighter. As a fighter, your first priority is to get a Sword. The sword has the same stats as a Dharoks Axe, with the attack speed of a dagger. They often max hit 50's. They do not have the Dharok's special. They do, however, have a special attack that takes 100% of the special bar, and it heals you based on your damage dealt for the next 20 seconds. It heals at a ratio of 1:2 (heal:damage).You will lose the sword when you die. It may seem OP at first, but check out the enemies you will have to face. It is wise to simply ignore gnomes and kill the Crat, because the crat will just drain your prayer anyways, so pray melee against the gnomes while other people meat shield the Crat's attack. Dogs and Brianna Now, the best part of the game, slaying Brianna. When the teams finally push enemies back to Brianna's Lair, they will notice that Brianna herself is actually a dark core of anger and hate. She devoted her life to making people feel terrible, and now she has become an icon of hate itself. Here are Brianna's base stats. Brianna will always hit an attack, dealing damage instead of hitting 0's. Sorry for the big table. Brianna has a special attack. Every 20-30 seconds, she will say "You're.... you're..." You must quickly exit the lair, as this is a devastating attack. After 3 seconds, she will say "GAY" at a hearing tissue-killing 180 decibels. This attack will instantly ban you from the game. However, most players can anticipate this attack and exit the lair quickly As Brianna has 100,000 HP, she is very hard to kill in 20 minutes even if everyone is max hitting 50's. Therefore, it is important to send in Dogs. Dogs are special units that must be pushed in by Fighters. Dogs will heal surrounding Fighters at a rate of 5 per second. It is useful for pushing. However, when an enemy is at least 5 blocks near it, it will stop moving. Enemies can attack the dog. The dog has 2000 HP, so make sure to kill enemies attacking it. When a dog reaches Brianna's Lair, it will go hyperspeed and charge into Brianna, dealing 10,000 damage. With both teams attacking Brianna, it may seem counter-intuitive to damage Brianna. You must understand the winning conditions: There are several types of Victories, with each giving different amount of Winscore. The Winscore is tallied up, and the team with the most Winscore will win. If the teams are perfectly tied, then a dice is rolled. The dice has 4 sides. Side 1: Team Nigeria wins. Side 2: Team Homosexual wins. Side 3: Re-Roll. Side 4: You're gay - Both teams lose. When a team wins, all team members are given 100 Brianna Tokens. Also, the team that deals the most damage to Brianna gains 40 Slayer EXP. Rewards Here is a list of rewards.